Fateful Envy
by Nobuko89
Summary: Series of Nate/Vanessa one-shots.


**Author´s note: This isn`t a story. This will be a series of one shots dedicated to the Nate/Vanessa ship. Each story will be based on a prompt. You can either leave the prompt in a review or PM me about it. Hope you guys like.**

**Fateful Envy**

_**Can´t you see?**_

_**It´s us. You and me baby...**_

_**Two bodies and one soul**_

_**The very meaning of true Love**._

Chapter one: Real.

She stares at you, like you`ve suddenly grown a second head or something. It´s unnerving because it´s not a stare you´re used to. Girls often stare at you in lust, love or like Blair in hope...

Hope that one day you`d become everything she´s dreamed of. You´re thankful that she seems unimpressed by your looks, the first one surely and though your ego´s damaged you can´t help but feel curious.

What is she after then?

So even after tying to fix things with Blair, with whom you want to make everything right once and for all, (She is after all the only one who´s ever tried to reach underneath your appearance,) you seek the curly haired girl. And it´s not an easy quest with Blair´s underling, Patricia or something, drooling after you.

"There! " you whisper, nonetheless your victory is brief, she´s already leaving. A camera you hadn´t noticed, still grasped in her right hand. Dan Humphrey in the other.

And you feel a heavy dissapointment landing over you, that turns unexpectedly into mildly contemp, Dan Humphrey isn´t that interesting so what could Serena and the camera girl find appealing in such a guy scapes your reasoning.

¨Enjoying the view?¨It´s Harry Ashcroft, another trustfund boy with Chuck Bass-like aspirations. "I wouldn´t waste my time on that one if I were you, poor people tend to be primitive.¨ he says, a scowl on his face all along. It´s only then that you notice a rosy handprint on his left cheek.

And after you´ve warned him to leave the girl alone, you allow yourself to grin out of a rare sort of pride.

Later at night when you come back to an empty house, your thoughts are invaded by the hazel eyed girl, and you wonder not for the first time if maybe simple people are happier. They can after all build their own dreams. No expections to carry, no worries about parties you´re sick to attend to.

Sleep starts to take over, your eyelids fall down on their own accord, and the last conscious thought is about the girl...

the way she looked at you...

You don´t see her again, and it stings a little because you had a cute line,(it took you weeks to come up with), to charms her into becoming your friend or something. As days go by you forget about her. She was after all only a stranger, and you got Blair. Who now´s forgiven you and Chuck who´s acting weird for an unknown reason.

Everything is finally falling into place in your life.

So it comes as no surprise that Murphy´s Law, with the force of a storm would appear to destroy the axis of your life. Leaving you there watching disbeliabingly as the ones you trusted stabbed you in the back and the man you respected and loved turned no better than the stupidest of teenagers.

Hell even you know better than to mess with potentially adictive drugs.

You´re giving your textbooks to Dan because he´s cool and you kind of like him. It has nothing to do with Serena telling you over the phone that Vanessa (Yes, you know her name now. And it´s weird because in your mind she´s become such a familiar face and voice. That for a few seconds you doubt, maybe´s best if you never really know her. Maybe she´s better off in your mind. Perfect and undiscovered.) is helping Dan with his SAT´s studies. So you enter the coffee and there she is, sitting and typing in her ccmputer, a frown on her face. She barely shots you a glance after you walk over to her table.

Only when Dan arrives does she bothers to acknoledge your presence, this pisses you off momentarily.

Dan introduces her to you and you feel smugly overjoyed to find out she remembers you.

This just like your anger, fades quickly. She all but orders you to leave the coffee shop. You hesitate and she goes back to ignoring you.

You leave, feeling let down. Vanessa was supposed to be... well in his mind she is snarky and lively. Qualities then real Vanessa complied, but she also (real Vanessa) seemed to hold a strong dislike for you.

Had you misread her eyes that night?

Had she been staring at you in loathing instead of...

Well instead of whatever you had imagined.

Thruth is she showed signs of want to get to know you as much as she wanted a shave her head. You sigh and you call a cab to return yourself to your golden cage.

In the cab your cell rings and when you answer you can´t breathe. It´s her. She wants to see you, arguing she needs to talk to you. You lie about being only a couple of blocks away and tell the driver that if gets you there in less than fifteen minutes you´ll pay him the triple.

You get just in time and though you´ve told yourself not to get your hopes high because she´s more than likely going to talk about Dan. You feel your heart beating so hard, for a minute you worry it´ll scape from your ribcage.

Vanessa makes no small talk and goes directly to the point. She wants to apologize. She was wrong and she judged you, she says, she snooped into the letter you wrote to your father and she´s sorry about that to. She proceeds to advice him. And you finally let out everything you´ve been feeling lately.

You talk nonstop. Whising to get it all out of your system. Your father, Blair, your mother. Everything.

When you´re done, you feel weak but refreshed.

Vanessa stays and asks you if there´s anything she can do. You smile and answer that maybe you can hang out.

Vanessa smiles back at you, it´s a bright clean smile that gives her a glow you hadn´t noticed at the party. She agrees. And that night you sleep again in an empty house, like always, though it´s her smile what you dream about instead of the black vastness where the way out was always blocked by an unknown big object.

You´re kind of stalking her but it has nothing to do with creepy sexual intentions. You follow her because you plan on casually dropping by her job and because you don´t have the faintest idea of where to take her.

You follow her into an art cinema where she chats amicably with a redhead, then she goes off to a library, buys a couple of books. Returns to her loft to where Dan comes an hour after. Both friends then leave to an art gallery. All the while laughing and chating. You envy that for moment. The thoughtless conversations and the way they´re so unconciously afective with each other. You wonder what would have been like to grow up normal. To have real friends whose only goal is to study and have fun. No worry about reputations, no gg, no galas.

Finally Dan walks off and Vanessa goes to work. You beat her to it. Already waiting for her. Hoping you don´t look as nervious as you feel.

She looks at you and hesitates for a moment then after a little persuassion she accepts.

You have everything planed. A fly will take you and her to Italy, where you´ll show her around the city.

Vanessa gapes at you, inside the limo then laughs and gets close enough to kiss you. She doesn´t though. And it´s you who have been rendered speechless this time, the smell of her hair (coconut) and her hazel eyes had a greater effect on you than expected.

¨That´s really thoughful of you. But our first ´hang out´ night has already been planed by me¨ She says happily.

You try to convince her, even ruining your surprise and telling her about you family´s palazzo. Vanessa shakes her head stubbornly. Replying you´ll have time for that later.

You can´t help but respect her for it.

You hang out at a rock concert, and you can´t remember when was the last time you had such a great time. Vanessa tells you to jump higher, they´re about to play her song. You laugh and feel a newfound rush of energy. And sing along as your eyes drift from the band playing on stage to the girl jumping beside you.

That night in your empty house, there´s a girl and a song. And you don´t feel so alone anymore.

* * *

**I`d love to know if you liked this story. Be kind and Leave a review!**


End file.
